Enhanced Synaesthesia
Enhanced synaesthesia is the ability to visualise sound and to manipulate it depending upon one's emotions. Characters *Emma Coolidge has this ability naturally. *Chris Coolidge also had this ability naturally. *Haley Anson has this ability naturally. *Lyla Alexander will also possess this ability naturally. *In World 8, Joshua Evans has gained the ability empathically from Chris. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability from Josh. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked this ability from Emma in World 2 and from Josh in World 8. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Abbie Gray has also gained the ability. Limits 'Emma Coolidge' When Emma first manifested her ability, she found herself able to see sound as different strands of coloured light, with the colour varying depending on amplitude and pitch. As the ability developed, she learned that she can also create different effects depending upon her emotions and thoughts. She can draw others to her with music, as a sort of Siren song. She can either target a specific person by thinking of that individual whilst playing, or just draw a crowd from her surroundings. She was shown doing this by playing a cello and a piano. She has also displayed the capacity to produce a concussive blast, triggered by anger, fear and defensiveness. Most uses of the ability seem to be tied to her emotions at that time, though she was once shown being forced to access her siren song when her emotions weren't appropriate for its use, showing that intention and action can occasionally replace the relevant emotional state. 'Chris Coolidge' Chris was shown using this ability to draw vast crowds of listeners while he was singing and playing a guitar. When the police tried to break up his impromptu concerts, he used his music to cause people to riot, and also attacked a police officer with a concussive blast. 'Haley Anson' Haley can see sound as strands of coloured light, and can also manipulate the sounds according to her emotions. She can draw people in to listen to her music, including targeting specific people, and once they are listening, she can affect their emotions, thoughts, opinions and behaviour through the music. She can also attack using a concussive sound blast. 'Lyla Alexander' Lyla will be able to use music to affect the emotions and behaviour of others. She will normally access her ability through singing, but she will also be able to use musical instruments and even pre-existing music. Using pre-existing music, however, will cause a weaker effect than using her own music. She will be able to summon others and project her own emotions into people, getting them to mimic her and do her bidding. If she was extremely angry or hurt, over-exposure to her music could harm people. Another use of her ability will be showing music to people in different ways, such as glowing lights and physical sensations. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Chris, but has never been shown using the ability. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Chris and Josh. He can also used enchanted voice to summon people with music. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Emma in World 2, though he also possesses other abilities which can manipulate sound and affect people with sound, including sonokinesis and songspeak. In World 8, he has similar limits to Robert. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his uncle Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Peter and Noah. Similar Abilities *Sonokinesis is the ability to manipulate sound *Songspeak is the ability to manipulate others through music *Musical empathy is the ability to gain different abilities from different genres of music *Sound visualisation is the ability to only visualise sound *Musical empathic projection is the ability to invoke different emotions in others using music *Synaesthesia is the ability to access any sense through the other sensory organs Category:Abilities